This invention relates generally to a platform, that is, flatbed trailers, and more specifically to a platform trailer having a shallow nose construction which reduces the platform height and thus permits an increase in the overall carrying capacity of a trailer.
Generally speaking, platform trailers are trailers defining an elongate horizontal platform supported upon one or more axles which lack rigid or permanent sidewalls. Such trailers are particularly useful for larger and irregularly shaped goods, material or products which do not require complete protection from the elements and, with the addition of temporary sidewalls fabricated, for example, of canvas, lightweight, high volume material. One of the major design criteria of the platform trailer is the necessity to provide all structural strength and rigidity in the substructure inasmuch as there is no superstructure above the platform to distribute loads and forces or serve as a rigidifying structure.
A typical platform trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,519. Here, a pair of centrally disposed, spaced-apart longitudinal main rails are interconnected by a plurality of transversely extending cross rails. The main rails are formed with vertically corrugated center portions between upper and lower flanges. These structures support the platform of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,393 teaches another flatbed trailer construction having a plurality of longitudinally extending beams which include an upper hat-shaped member. These beams and hat-shaped members form a portion of the trailer bed and a shoulder or lip for receiving planks which form adjacent portions of the trailer platform.
The trailer construction of U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,732 incorporates a combined vehicle frame and load bed construction. In this trailer, a pair of parallel spaced-apart main I-beams are coupled by pluralities of transversely extending beam members by L-shaped brackets and rivets. A plurality of elongated side-by-side decking sections disposed on the transverse brace members form the platform of a trailer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,285 a platform trailer is assembled from a plurality of longitudinally extending extruded aluminum floor boards. The floor boards include triangular web bracing and define a maximum thickness at the center of the trailer and a minimum thickness of approximately two and one-half inches (63 mm) at the side edges of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,802 relates to a load bearing, post-free sidewall and bottom rail construction for a trailer. The design includes insulating means between the inner and outer sidewalls and a bottom rail which is coupled to said sidewalls and is configured to transmit substantially equal loads to the spaced inner and outer sidewalls.